The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics and, more particularly, integrated circuit devices.
A temperature change of an integrated circuit device included in an electronic system may be considered to operate the system correctly. A bipolar transistor operating as a diode may be used to measure a temperature because a voltage between a base and an emitter of the bipolar transistor may change according to a temperature.